


Knowing Facts, Seeing Truth

by LBibliophile



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes is Not the Winter Soldier, Gen, Natasha Romanov Knows All, Poetry, Protective Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers is Delusional, Whumptober 2019, but the Soldier wishes he was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile
Summary: Fact: The Winter Soldier is not Bucky Barnes.Fact: Steve wants to believe that he is. He is lost in this new world, needs his friend beside him again.Fact: The Soldier wants to believe that he is. He doesn't know who he is outside of HYDRA's tool, needs the offered acceptance and friendship.Natasha knows one truth and sees another, so she speaks the truth that will bring them peace. Sometimes, truth is no more than what you make it.For Whumptober 2019 - day 17: "stay with me"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 5





	Knowing Facts, Seeing Truth

Natasha knows things  
She knows the story of Captain America and his best friend  
She knows how quickly the one’s sacrifice followed the other’s 

Natasha sees things  
She sees how Steve is truly alive for the first time since the ice  
She sees how he glows; happy, relaxed, devoted 

Natasha knows things  
She knows the story of the Winter Soldier, the ghost  
She knows how he was made, the perfect weapon striking from the dark 

Natasha sees things  
She sees how the Soldier turns to Steve, trusting instinctively  
She sees how he remakes himself, blossoming with Steve’s support 

Natasha knows things  
She knows the death of Bucky Barnes, and the birth of the Winter Soldier  
She knows they are unrelated, whatever they believe 

Natasha sees things  
She sees how they reach for each other, cling to each other, _need_ each other  
She sees how they are both desperate to make the connection real 

Natasha knows one truth, and sees another  
So she speaks the truth that will bring them peace


End file.
